starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
GX1 Short Hauler
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Transport Yacht | ontwerp = Shil Tervo | fabrikant = Lantillian ShipWrights | prijs = 20.500 Credits | lengte = 37,20 meter lang 12 meter breed 9 meter hoog | snelheid = 800 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = x 2 | bemanning = 4 | passagiers = 6 | vrachtcapaciteit = 85 ton | voorraad = 1 maand | affiliatie = | era = }} 250px|thumb|GX1 Short Hauler in herstelling De GX1 Short Hauler - ook wel bekend als de Lantillian Short Hauler - was een veelzijdig Transport gebouwd door Lantillian ShipWrights. Uitzicht & Specificaties De GX1 Short Hauler was een Transport van bijna veertig meter. Het schip was vrij gestroomlijnd en had een grote, ruime cockpit voor vier personen. Achteraan de zijkanten had het schip twee stabilators. De bovenkant van de GX1 was afgeplat en de Repulsorlifts bevonden zich zichtbaar aan de flanken van het schip. De GX1 was het standaardmodel dat beschikbaar was. Het bezat een Turbolaser Cannon, gemiddelde shields, een Fabritech 7Y4 Sensor Suite, een Cybot Galactica NavMaster Navigational Computer en Lantillian Class 4 Sublight Engines. Daarenboven bezat de GX1 een mooi ontworpen keuken, een Holotheater en vrij grote ruimtes om te leven. Er waren vijf slaapkamers voorzien aan boord. Meestal werd de GX1 bestuurd door een RX Pilot Droid. Een negatief aspect aan de GX1 waarover de Captains vaak kloegen, was het landingsgestel. Dit was erg gevoelig en kon vaak haperen, tenzij het erg goed werd onderhouden. Stof, corrosie en andere objecten konden het gestel verhinderen om in of uit te klappen. Ontwerp De GX1 Short Hauler was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als een yacht voor welstellende burgers met pensioen, maar die toch niet voldoende financiële middelen hadden om zich een echte yacht aan te schaffen. De Short Hauler werd ontworpen voor Lantillian ShipWrights en de hoofdingenieur was Shil Tervo, en vriend en medewerker van Walex Blissex. Lantillian dacht een Transport te kunnen lanceren die kon concurreren met de schepen van Corellian Engineering Corporation. In plaats daarvan werd het een van de allereerste betaalbare yachts voor de gewone burger. In 22 BBY ontstond er een probleem met de GX1. Lantillian riep alle GX1 schepen terug met de serienummers TRE-0034 tot en met TRE-5215 vanwege fautieve electronica. Shil Tervo excuseerde zich voor de slecht werkende Sensor Suites. Fabritech ontkende fouten aan hun kant en schoof de schuld in de schoenen van Lantillian dat hun product slecht had gebruikt. Eigenaars konden hun schip binnenbrengen bij elke vesting van het Lantillian Spacers' Brotherhood waar een upgrade gratis volgde. De GX1 Short Hauler werd nooit een enorme hit, maar het verkocht wel als een transport. Smokkelaars en schippers bewerkten het ontwerp om er hun schip van te maken. Het holotheater maakte dan bijvoorbeeld plaats voor vrachtruimtes. Bovendien moesten de bewapening en schilden ook worden bijgewerkt. De Phoenix was een GX1 Short Hauler die tijdens de Clone Wars in dienst was van de Galactic Republic. Dit schip werd door Lux Bonteri, Ahsoka Tano en R2-D2 gebruikt om van op Mandalore naar Carlac te reizen. Kort na de Battle of Yavin werd Lantillian geabsorbeerd door TaggeCo en zij gaven heel wat ingenieuws hun ontslag, waaronder Telso die werk vond bij Kuat Drive Yards. Een probleem was wel dat na de opdoeking van Lantillian het erg moeilijk was om wisselstukken te vinden voor oudere schepen. Achter de Schermen *De GX1 was oorspronkelijk een ontwerp voor 'Return of the Jedi'. Daarna werd het door West End Games toegevoegd aan het Canon. Dankzij de verschijning in The Clone Wars werd het schip nog belangrijker. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **A Friend in Need *Star Wars: Rebels **Blood Sisters Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *A Friend in Need *Lantillian Recalls GX1 Short Hauler op HoloNet *Classic Campaigns *Stock Ships *Pirates & Privateers *Star Wars Gamer 4 - Ships of the Smuggler's Alliance *Fly Casual category:Lantillian ShipWrights category:GX1 Short Haulers